


Breath of Bliss

by DarlingOfDathomir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Roughness, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, all in the name of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingOfDathomir/pseuds/DarlingOfDathomir
Summary: Hermoine is kidnapped by Bellatrix during a Christmas celebration with her muggle family and Snape saves her, but there's something that must be done first.It's been a very long time since I've read the books or watched the movies, so I hope I'm not too terribly off on things. Merry Christmas, and I hope you enjoy it <3





	Breath of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnapeLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/gifts).



> -For all intents and purposes yes she is of age- idk what their ages n stuff are in the novels, and in my mind this is around the last book. 
> 
> -If anyone wants to take the premise and run with it into a larger fic plz do, I primarily write Star Wars/OFC stuff currently and will not be expanding upon this idea any time soon
> 
> -Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it, I'm getting better at smut as I go- plz recommend tags you think I might need

-Snape was sent to retrieve an ancient tome hidden deep within a cave in the Broenthal Mountains. He dodged giants and a myriad of other creatures to reach its depths, and out of the many sent he was the only one to return. It was rumored that centuries ago a hermit of great power once lived in that cave and hid his knowledge away, finding the current state of the wizarding world not worthy of its gifts. It wasn’t known yet if his writings held actual power or were simply the rantings of a madman. One of the spells within it, however, promised immortality without the soul-shattering toll of horcruxes, and it was this specific spell that Voldemort wanted. The list of ingredients was both extensive and complex, and his underlings were tasked with retrieving them. Snape was displeased to see that Bellatrix was designated any responsibility in the matter and he went to check on the less-than-sane witch. He was very glad he did.-

  
His cloak billowed behind him as he stormed down the dim corridor like a dark phantom. Strips of the peeling floral wallpaper fluttered as he passed, footfalls eerily silent as he approached the madwoman at the end of the hallway. Bellatrix was staring off, head cocked to the side, lost in the depths of her own mind as she mumbled to herself, absentmindedly tapping the tip of her gnarled wand to her lips. She yelped when a strong hand grabbed her arm, the dark figure yanking her up inches away from his face.

“What have you done this time, you ridiculous creature?”

“The dark lord, he, he needed an ingredient found in the book, the ah, the ah, 'Breath of bliss from an enemy’s lips' was the line."

Snape grimaced at the stuttering woman before him. “I see. And what, exactly, is it that you’ve done to acquire this ingredient?”

"You know, muggles this time of year with all their strange rituals and whatnot. It was a simple thing to find the mudblood girl and bring her back here, but no matter what I’ve tried it won’t work, and we’ve only got till morning, it's got to be under the solstice moon. Cordeum Delusio should have done the job, but it’s not…” she drifted off again, eyes moving as if the answer hovered just over his shoulder.

He tightened his grip and leant down closer “That spell can be dangerous you foolish thing, if you send her back with her mind fractured they'll start searching for us even harder. How do you think the dark lord would take to such news?”

“Oh Severus, she’s fine, she’s fine!” Bellatrix pulled her arm away and put her hands on her hips, scowling up at him. “Do you have another enemy in mind we could grab, then? Her muggle family will be frozen till she returns, none the wiser when they wake up. I can think of neither wizard nor witch we could do such things with on such short notice. Do you have a better plan?”

He paused, while she stared up intently, refusing to break eye contact. “I believe I do.”

“Oh is that so? Well do enlighten us unworthy ones then, eh?” she hissed.

“There are some secrets the dark lord has bestowed up on me that he doesn’t wish to be divulged quite yet. Leave, and cast the binding spell behind you. No one will enter this place until I have left, understood?”

She sneered and bowed mockingly “Oh yes absolutely, here, favorite.” and shoved the vial at him before taking off down the hallway with a cackle.

He tugged at his cufflinks before turning the knob of the door.

“Professor! Oh I’m so glad to see you! I…” Her words stopped when she saw the deadpan expression on his face as he closed the door behind him, locking it with a flick of his fingers.

“Miss Grainger.” he drawled, crossing his arms across his chest, with one hand raised to his mouth, lightly rubbing the knuckle of his index finger across his lower lip as he appraised her. It was an incredibly difficult game, playing both sides the way he was. Sacrifices had to be made, Dumbledore understood this... and clandestine nature of Snape’s involvement made it easier for him to cross lines and break rules that Dumbledore could not.

Bellatrix had the girl’s wrists bound and held over her head with a rope that had been fastened to a hook in the ceiling. An overly garish holiday sweater clashed with the short olive green skirt she wore. The spell the madwoman was referring to was supposed to wriggle into one’s mind and make them imagine they had what they wanted most. Snape imagined it was likely a library full of books or some such thing, which should have been simple enough. The spell wouldn’t work if someone was strong willed, or if what they truly desired was something they denied they wanted at all. The pair both looked at each other in silence as he wondered which one it was.

“Do you remember when the headmaster told you to trust me?”

She didn’t answer, and he stepped quickly towards her, grabbing her chin and lifting her face to look up at him.

“Do you? It is absolutely... imperative…. that. You. Do.” He gently tilted her head to the side and leant down to her ear, the slightest shiver sent down her spine at the feeling of his breath on her neck. “It is… unconventional… at times… the things I must do, but you must know that it is to ultimately defeat the dark lord in the end. Will you help me?”

“Y-yes.”

She jumped at the feeling of his free hand on her hip, toying with the edge of her sweater before slipping cold finger tips beneath the hem. She closed her eyes, heartbeat quickening at his touch. Forever she went by the rules, telling herself it was the the right way to be, the good way to be... and that being good led to success as long as she stuck with it. When she slept, though, the secrets she tried to hide even from herself were set free… and she halfway began to believe that's what all this was. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time the potion master’s hands had caressed her in her dreams.

“Anything?”

She opened her eyes to look up into the mahogany irises that stared back; guarded, but gleaming with a promise of danger that made her breathe deeply with a shuddering sigh. What she thought (and hoped) he was alluding to was so  _forbidden..._ and she found it borderline intoxicating.

“Yes... anything,” she swallowed nervously, “Anything that must be done.”

“You do understand what you’re agreeing to, don’t you?”

“Yes, I-I know she was trying to fill that vial, something about the bliss of an enemy, and-” She stopped when his lips twitched upwards in the slightest of grins.

“My dear... you’re not the _only_ enemy of his in this room.” He released her chin and walked behind her, letting his finger tips dance along her skin just above the waist-band of her skirt. The corner of his mouth rose into a smirk at the feeling of the slight tremble that ran through her at the sensation.

“So you mean…” she drifted off as the understanding of his words sunk in.

His other hand slipped under the sweater and moved up ever so slowly to stop at the underwire of her bra. He pulled her tight and a soft whimper escaped her lips at the feel of him pressed against her back.

“I believe… Miss Grainger… that you know _exactly_ … what… I... mean…” If this was a dream her mind had truly outdone itself. He smelled like the earth in autumn rains with a touch of herbs and it reminded her of potions class, which was where her more salacious dreams generally took place- usually with her pinned down on a table being properly punished for failing at a concoction. Heat pooled in her belly at the memory, her breathing starting to quicken as the flame of arousal grew.

“Don’t you?”

As his right hand moved underneath her bra she heard his own breath hitch as he squeezed her breast, eliciting a gasp when he lightly tweaked a hardening nipple, rolling the tender flesh between his fingertips. His left hand flicked open the closure on her skirt and inquiring fingers moved down, slipping underneath lacy undergarments… he couldn’t suppress the soft groan in his throat from the feeling of how slick she was underneath his touch. Blood went rushing beneath his belt and he pressed his growing erection against her, voice velveteen as he answered his own question.

“Ah… you do.”

He moved his fingers in small circles, breathing in the scent of her before kissing the tender skin at the nape of her neck. He almost forgot the purpose of all this and came back to his senses long enough to retrieve the vial from his robes. She whined in displeasure at the absence of his touch and the sound awoke something in him. There was a newfound urgency to his motions as he tugged her skirt from her hips, and pulled the ribbons on the side of her panties, letting them fall to the floor. She stepped out of the skirt and shifted her hips back to give him easier access; the motion alone made him bite his bottom lip so hard he thought it might bleed. He moved quickly to free himself, and without any warning he pushed into her.

She cried out at the sudden fullness, and just when she thought there was nothing left to give he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her from the floor for a better position to thrust upwards into her. There was no pretense of kindness anymore as he rutted into her, his hips moving at a cruel pace as she bounced against him, supported only by his arm and the rope cutting into her wrists. Gasps intermingled with high-pitched moans every time she was pulled down onto his cock, pulling her along the perfect line between pain and pleasure.

_Damnit the bloody vial._

It had been enchanted to glow when the proper ingredient was within, and Severus raised it to his lips, focusing on the feeling of her around him as he breathed out. Sure enough it glowed a deep red, and he flipped the lid shut, slipping it back into his pocket. He could have stopped, perhaps _should_ have stopped, but he was too far gone for that. Panting, he wiped the sweat from his brow and started to move again, though this time slowly, savoring how exquisite her tightness felt, drawing back till the head of him almost slipped free from her warmth before pushing back till he could go no further.

She was _so_ close and found the gentler pace almost maddening, “Professor… please…”

He grabbed her hips with both hands and she moaned as he pressed as far into her as he could. “Greedy thing, aren’t you?”

“Please, sir…”

He lost himself at the pleading way she begged for more, and he moved almost desperately as he started fucking her in earnest, feeling his own release nearing.

 _“Oh, oh… Professor...I…. oh!”_   She wailed as she came around him and it pushed him over the edge, muttering curses as he spilled into her. He stayed for a moment, softening inside her as they both caught their breath.

“If you want… this memory… I could erase it.”

“No!” she said, almost a little too quickly. “No, I don’t want that at all.”

They separated and after regaining his composure he cut her free and helped her dress.

“And why is that?” he asked genuinely confused.

It was her turn to smirk. “This was _much_ better than the dreams I’ve had about potions class.”

He arched an eyebrow at the unexpected statement. “Is that so? Well you’ll have to make a point to find me in my office some time and we can… discuss… these dreams…”  
  
Usually she looked forward to returning to Hogwarts because, well, life with her muggle family was somewhat  _boring,_ but now she had an entirely different set of reasons for wanting the holiday to hurry up and be over.  



End file.
